This is my Life
by PrincessH
Summary: -COMPLETE- .:.Ch 1 Revised.:. Connie and Guy end up spending the night together on the last night before they leave for college, what if, Connie never told Guy a secret that could change their lives forever.
1. Regret

**Connie's POV**

So this was it. It was finally over, my 15 minutes of fame was done and I didn't even get the guy in the end. Life was very ironic, I laughed to myself looking over at my best friend, Julie Gaffney. It was the last night of high school, it was the last night that we'd all be together. I was flying out to NYC to start a new life in college, where no one would know me. I sighed slightly with relief, no image to live up to, no standard set, I wasn't even signed up to play hockey. No one would think anything of me but the new freshmen that came from Minnesota.

I glanced around the room at people I knew probably wouldn't see again for a long time... if ever. Fulton and Portman were staying in Minnesota to play hockey at the local college and probably coach a team of their own one day, you could never separate the bash brothers after all. Averman and Goldberg were going to Florida to "meet new people." They didn't even know they applied the same place until they both got in. Julie and Adam were off to Boston, with their straight A's, Julie was going to study Chemistry and bioengineering and Adam could play hockey and be with her and Captain Duck was moving with his high school sweetheart, Linda. At this very moment they were dancing around the dance floor, very close together. The sight almost make me sick at how happy they were.

My eyes scanned the room once more and felt on the most familiar behind in the room. I knew Guy since he was 7 years old, he was my best friend and eventual boyfriend, but high school had proved too much for us to handle, we didn't even talk anymore. Sure, we talked when we were forced to and even tried to get back together once or twice but it always seemed to fall apart in the end. I sighed thinking of what might have been if my parents hadn't gotten involved.

Guy's plane would take off at a brisk 8 am the next day to California, on a full hockey scholarship. He would eventually play for the Mighty Ducks, that is professionally. Even if I couldn't admit it, I was proud of him, even though I would never say it to his face. Somehow I was still that 13 year old awkward shy girl when it came to Guy, never had the nerve to tell him what I wanted to and then we'd end up in some stupid fight of who started the fight and not talk for a month. I turned away and ordered another drink, my 4th tonight.

"Connie, how many have you had?" Julie asked

"Not that many..." I said with a sigh, Julie was a second mother to me. Not that I thought it was right but fake id's did come in handy every once in a while.

A little bit of self-pity began to set in and I looked back at Guy, he was clouded within his usual flock of skanks, big surprise. It didn't really matter what he did though, it didn't change what I felt. I traced the outline of his body from his loose fitting clothes. All the time we'd been together, we never actually did it. Sure we'd come close a few times, even had all of our clothes off but I always stopped him. I don't know why but I could never give up that control, I could never let anyone in. Believe me, I wanted to but it was the ounce of control I had over my life. I suppose it stemmed from the fact that everything I did in my life what controlled but my parents or someone else, I wanted to play hockey, they wanted me to figure skate...I wanted to cut my hair, they wanted it long...You know the deal. Hockey was the only thing they ever gave into, everything else I practically had to sell my soul to get, not to mention they hated Guy.

It wasn't his fault, of course, they hated what he stood for. Guy grew up a little differently than me, his family didn't have money, mine had more than I ever saw. His family loved just to be with each other, you couldn't get mine a room for 10 minutes without a huge fight. His family took me in as a member and mine family threw Guy out on weekly occasions. It wasn't your ideal teenage romance, half the time I had to sneak out to see Guy.

**FLASHBACK**

I sat on the cold concrete of the water dam, where Guy and I met to go on dates and just be together. It was getting late and he was never late, I thought to myself as a cold hand placed itself on my cheek. I turned quickly to see Guy smiling down at me.

"Hi!" I said smiling like an idiot, still a little in shock from his touch.

"Hey, beautiful.." He said sitting next to me. We sat in silence for a minute before Guy took my hand in his as he always did. I just looked at the stars with a far away gaze. Guy was looking at me, I could see him in the corner of my eye watching with intendment. I smiled bring my attention back to Guy.

"What?" I asked slightly amused he found me so appealing. Guy smiled,

"Nothing, I just can't believe you're here with me tonight." I chuckled nervously,

"Where else would I be?" I asked jokingly. Guy smiled looking down at my hand.

"I'm sorry I was late..." Guy started, "I had to stop somewhere." I shook my head a little as if to say it was no big deal.

"You're here now."

"Yeah, Yeah, I am." He looked away, getting that look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Guy?" I asked worried, he was never this quiet unless he was nervous about something. Usually he had a comment for everything.

"Connie, I know your parents don't like me..."

"Guy, That doesn't matter." I cut him off, placing my hand on his face gently.

"I know Cons, but I realized today, I don't want to be away from you again, all this fighting and breaking up and getting back together..."

"Guy, I don't want to fight either."

"Connie, will you let me talk..." He laughed putting his hands on my cheeks.

"Okay.." I said feeling slightly embarrassed

"Connie, I'm trying to ask you to marry me..." It took me a minute to realize what he had just said. He pulled a small box from his pocket and held it out to me. My eyes traced the soft diamond that was shining back at me. I felt a nervous ping in my chest, my head telling m to answer him but my mouth wouldn't move. I was in shock.

"Silence makes me nervous..." Guy smiled, hoping I would answer him. It took me a minute to regain me speech.

"Guy, oh...Yes!" I said as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around me, picked me up off the ground. I kissed his face as he smiled as big as I've ever seen.

"Lets get out of here..." He said grabbing my hand.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sitting there now staring at Guy, I sort of wished I'd went though with it.

I brushed this off with a shrug, spotting a guy staring at me from across the room. I smiled, silently giving the guy permission to come over and talk to me.

"Julie, is he staring at me?"

"Who?" Julie asked looking around and catching Guy's eyes wondering towards us.

"The guy over there..." I motioned. Julie looked in the direction I had motioned.

"Yeah, he's kind of cute." Julie said as he began to walk over towards us, drink in his right hand, cigarette in his left.

"Want to dance?" He asked me, his voice husky and mysterious. I was feeling a little dizzy but accepted, clinging to him with a need to forget about Guy. We made their way to the dance floor, just as Petey Pablo's "Freak a leek" was starting.

**Guy's POV**

I watched silently from my spot among a few girls just off the dance floor. What was Connie doing? I asked myself, hanging all over a guy she just met. Was she trying to make me jealous because if she was it was working. I continued to watch them through 5 songs until Connie started getting slightly tipsy and the guy pulling her off the dance floor and what seemed like, to the door. My gut reaction was to go after him, how could he do that to MY Connie. Was she actually going to go home with this guy? The idea of anyone hurting her make my chest hurt and I broke through the girls, much to their disappointment.

**Connie's POV**

I felt more dizzy as I was led off the dance floor by the strong arms of my new companion. We were heading towards the exit.

"Let's get out of here." The guy said tugging me towards the door with a gentle force. I felt like I was going to fall over, my head was killing me.

"No, I don't think so..." I started but didn't have the strength to pull back.

"Oh, Come on...You knew what you were getting into, the way you were dancing with me." He said with a gruff, we were almost to the door.

"I believe the lady said, no!" A strong male voice said from behind. The man turned me around to see Guy standing there with Banks and Charlie behind him.

"I think you need to mind you're own business kid!" He said grabbing me again around the waist and trying to lead me towards the door.

"I said no!" I said pushing against him slightly. The man just keep motioning to the door before I felt another set of hands on me. It was Guy, who pulled me away from the guy.

**Guy's POV**

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, you're not going anywhere with Connie." I said handing her over to Banks as I got up in his face. Connie looked up at Banks.

"Adam, don't let Guy get hurt." She said with a slight slur of speech. I could tell she was drunk.

"Don't worry, he knows what he's doing." He said looking back at the two men staring each other down.

"She's not worth it..." The guy finally said, "You're just a slut." He said being to walk away.

"Hey!" I yelled turning him around and punched him right in the jaw. The man went down hard, breaking a table in the process.

"Come on..." I yelled as I grabbed Connie again, this time up in my arms, the ducks scattered, leaving the bar, each going in separate directions as sirens could be heard. The whole bar erupted into a fight. I quickly put Connie in the passenger's seat of my old mustang and hopped in the driver's seat, speeding off.

Connie had passed out the moment her head touched the leather seat. Thankful it was with me and not that guy.


	2. Eden Hall Dorm

**Back at Eden Hall**

**Guy's POV**

I picked Connie up and carried her into the dorms. None of the other Ducks were there yet and I assumed they had found another bar to go to, still partying.We reached her dorm room and a strained to keep her in my arms and not drop her.

"Connie, wake up...Cons.."I said trying to wake her.

"hmm..."She said snuggling close to me. God, how I missed her doing that.

"Connie, I need your key." I said still trying to wake her. She was out cold, I thought as I finally gave up and carried her back to my room, opening the door with a little trouble.

I was lucky in the fact that I ended up being the one who got his own dorm room due to an odd number of Seniors. I kicked the door closed with my foot and laid Connie on my bed. The place was mess, I had been packing and Banks and Charlie had come over to start the party early that afternoon, so there was pizza boxes and soda cans everywhere. I looked back at Connie, what was I going to do with her, wait for Julie to get back to open their dorm room? Let her sleep here in my bed, where would I sleep? I asked myself. She sure as hell wasn't going to let me sleep in the same bed as her. I better try again to wake her, I thought, or atleast find her key. I sat down on the edge of the bed and touched her face lightly, God, she was so beautiful.

**FLASHBACK**

I laid with my hands behind my head in the treehouse Connie and I built when we were 13. I remembered Connie saying it was the first thing she's ever built, she even got her first spinter building it, but she was tough, she didn't cry. Connie laid with her head on my chest looking up at the stars, we'd left the roof off purposefully to star glaze. I was filled with so much joy, Connie had accepted to marry me, granted we still had a year of school left but we'd get through it. I knew there would never be anyone like Connie. I looked down at her and met her caramel eyes staring up at me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I said back, stroking her hair. She touched my chest and began to sit up. I looked at her a little confused and then she was face to face with me, looking down at me.

"Guy, Can we run away and get married." She asked me completely serious.

"Cons, I know your parents aren't going to approve but I kinda want my parents there." He said touching her face. She sighed,

"I know, I want your parents there too." She said feeling a like bad for suggesting it. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face to mine.

"Cons, if you want to go get married and not tell anyone, okay, let's do it but I know deep down that you want that big church wedding and you want your parents there." I said as she smiled.

"It's not going to happen." She said sad, "We'll be lucky if they don't try to have you thrown in jail." I laughed a little.

"We'll just wait until we turn 18. It's only a couple of monthes away." I said as I leaned up to kissed her, she melted into my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my hand on the back of her head, it didn't matter how close she got to me I always wanted her closer. The kissing got intense and I could feel it heat up between us.

"Connie?" I asked inbetween kisses.

"hmm?"She asked still kissing me.

"Connie, do you...Do you want to make love?"I asked her, this being the second time in our relationship for me to ask her this important question. She stopped kissing me and looked down.

"Guy, I...I want to..."

"But what?"I asked her as she sat up. I sat up behind her stroking her back.

"It's...I don't know, I mean is this perfect? Is it the right time?...Is it..."Connie started to cry. I wrapped my arms around her

"Cons, baby, hey, Look at me..."I said lifting her chin. Her eyes were briming with tears. "Connie, I love you. No one will ever change that, do you understand me?" She shook her head.

"Good, It doesn't matter if we're in some fancy hotel room on prom night with champagne and roses or here and now...it's still going to be us...together." I said kissing her. Connie kissed me back then broke the kiss looking down to catch her breath,

"I love you too." She said before reaching for the button's on my shirt. I looked down at her as she made a line down my chest following the trail of buttons. When she was done she looked up at me and kissed me again. The next thing I knew we were back on the blankets pulling at each other's clothes. I left her lips and trailed down to the curve of her neck, just holding her to me for as long as I could. I loved her so much, I thought as she caught my lips again. I pulled her shirt over her head and continued to kiss her.

"Guy, Guy, Stop..."Connie said pushing at me a little. I stopped and looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused

"I...I can't, Guy. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." She said sitting up and grabbing for her shirt.

"Cons, It's okay...I mean I don't understand but..." I said sitting up next to her.

"I gotta go..."She said rushing out of the tree house. I tried to yell after her but she didn't stop.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Connie...Wake up...It's Guy...Wake up." I said gentle stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"hmm..." She said again, moving her head to my touch, she eyes opened slightly and she looked up at me. The same caramel eyes I gazed into so many times stared back at me.

"Where am I?" She asked still a little drunk.

"You're in my room." I said letting go of her face.

"Oh," She said sitting up, she felt all the blood rush to her head and became extremely dizzy. I caught her in my arms as she began to tip over. Connie looked into my eyes as I held onto her.

"Thank you..."She said touching my face.

"No need..." I said trying to look away before something happened. I no longer trusted myself not to kiss her, I missed her so much. Connie turned my face back to hers.

"Guy, I've missed you..." She said still not complete sober. I smiled, although it was nice to hear her say that, it was the drinks talked.

"Connie, don't say things you won't mean in the morning." I said laying her down and getting up to find something to do besides look at her.

"I do mean it..." Connie said trying to get up again, this time successfully. I looked at her before she almost collapsed. Again I caught her and our eyes met.

"Guy, make love to me..."She said looking at me. How I would love to, I thought before I stood her upright.

"You're drunk..."I said steading her on her feet.

"No, I'm not." She said getting a little pissed now. How I missed that temper even though it was usually directed at me.

"Connie you don't want this. Us...we never work out and besides, we're both leaving tomorrow and you'll regret this in the morning," I said turning away. Connie took off her top and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"No, I won't..." She said kissing me. I was completely caught off guard and melted into her kiss, picking her up and taking her to the bed. I wanted her as close to me as I could get, I couldn't deny the feelings that I still had for her. Somewhere, I doubted if this was right but it felt right and my emotions were in control. I laid her down on my bed and began to kiss her body, removing her clothes as fast as I could. Connie in the same hurry, pulled my sweater over my head and pulled at the rest of my clothes. We laid there for a few minutes kissing.

"Cons...baby, are you sure?" I asked looking down at her, not wanting to take advantage of her.

"Guy, I want to..."She said kissing me passionately. That was all I needed to send me over the edge of no return.

"I love you...I always have..."I said touching her face and pulling her to me.

"I love you too..."She said as we began to make love.


	3. The Morning After

**The Next Morning**

**Connie's POV**

I rolled over from my peaceful slumber to see the clock that read 5 am...my flight was leaving in 2 hours. Just as I began to focus a terrible pain pounded on my head.

"How much did I drink last night?" I asked myself rubbing my head. I looked around a little confused as last night was a little blurry. This wasn't my dorm room, I thought blinking a little. This place was a dump, all the garbage everywhere. I moved a bit and felt someone next to me. I leaned over my shoulder and found Guy Germaine sleeping peaceful with his arms wrapped around me.

"Oh..."I said completely shocking. Tears were beginning to brim in my eyes. Last night I remembered making love to Guy but I thought it was a dream. I lifted the blanket a little and gasped.

"It wasn't a dream?" I said to myself running over what I could remember of the night before. I looked at Guy and touched his face. He still loved me, I thought as a tear rolled down my cheek.

**FLASHBACK**

Guy Germaine was standing at the end of the hall when I entered the senior dorm rooms on monday morning, classes started that thursday. Saturday night I had went home to my parents waiting up for me. Apparently, they said a friend of theirs had seen me out with Guy and they exploded when they saw the ring. I had told them I didn't care what they said I was marrying Guy, if I hadn't already messed things up with him already. They threatened to the call the police on him, which they had nothing against him so I didn't understand what they were talking about. Then I moved into the dorms that sunday to start school again. I had just come back from my parents to get the rest of my stuff, they were still yelling and said if I went through with it, they would disown me. I was under some much stress as it was I dreaded seeing Guy. The fact that they would disown me didn't bother me, I was more worried about what they would do to Guy.

He saw me coming and ended his conversation with Banks.

"Connie, I'm so sorry." Guy started,

"Guy, You didn't do anything." I said walking into my dorm, Julie wasn't there and Guy followed me in.

"Well, are we okay?" He asked standing the middle of the room.

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?" I asked looking away from him and pretending to look for something on my desk.

"Well, you won't even look at me." He said stepping closer to me and leaned in to kiss me. Things got a little more intense and we ended up on the bed kissing and taking off clothes. I felt trapped, like Guy was controlling me now instead of my parents, I didn't have any control over my life and my world was spinning out of control. I pushed Guy off of me and he landed on the floor.

"Connie, what's wrong!" He said getting up off the floor.

"I can't do this! You just keep pressuring me!" I said picking up my shirt and holding it to my chest.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to..."

"God, I already have a set of parents trying to control me!" I yelled

"Is that what you think, I'm trying to control you!"

"No, I just can't..." I tried to explain.

"I get it...The thought of being with me the rest of your life scares you..." Guy started

"Well,...Guy, it's just all happening so fast." I started

"Or is it the thought of being with a poor guy for the rest of your life that scares you..."

"GUY!" I yelled shocked, I had never thought of him that way.

"Maybe having to do the laundry, cook dinner, shop at Walmart!" He yelled

"Guy, stop! You know that's not it."

"No, because you know what, I love you, even though you can be a spoiled witch sometimes!" Guy yelled, I slapped him across the face. He stopped and looked away.

"You're not the same girl I fell in love with and you know what? I'm gonna make something of myself, I'm gonna play for the pros and I'm gonna have a lot of money and you, honey, are gonna marry some stuffed shirt that you're parents like and live a long dull life!" He yelled. I was crying by then and threw his ring back at him.

"Get out, Germaine! I don't want to see you again." I said as he turned and walked out slamming the door. I shunk into the corner and cried, I love him so much.

**END FLASHBACK**

I laid there in his embrace for a few minutes holding him as close as possible. I never thought we'd get back together after that. He responded and wrapped his arms tighter around me. This couldn't have happened at a worse time I thought, I was set to go to NYC, I was suppost to start over, no parents, no Ducks, no nothing to remind me of Minnesota. Guy wanted to play for the pros so bad, I couldn't ask him to come with me, it just wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen now? I knew he would if I asked but I couldn't do that. I couldn't let him give up his dream for me. But on the other hand I couldn't not go I had planned everything out for New York, I was finally going to get out on my own. Last night changed everything I thought as I rubbed my head.We were still so much in love, we could still get married, our parents couldn't stop us now, I thought. For a moment it felt like everything might work out. Then I realized I didn't know how Guy felt, he had said he loved me last night and he wasn't drunk but did he still want to marry me? Did he still think I was a spoil witch? I needed to leave before he woke up. Granted I knew it was a cowardly thing to do but I didn't know what to do or say when he woke up.

**Guy's POV**

I woke up as the alarm rang out in my ear. I knocked the alarm off it's stand and looked at the ceiling. Then I remembered the night before and looked around.

"Connie?" I asked looking around. I grabbed my boxers and stood up in the middle of the room. It was empty where was she? I quickly threw on a pair of pants and ran out of my dorm, hoping she'd just went back to her room. I knocking on Connie's dorm room door and Julie opened the door a little groggy.

"Guy, What do you want it's 6am."

"Is Connie here?" I asked looking inside, it was empty.

"She left maybe a half hour ago..."Julie said with a yawn.

"Oh..."I said beginning to walk away. I lost her again, I thought, feeling defeated.

"Guy..." Julie said. I turned, "She said to tell you she loved you...If you came by." She said sympathically.

"Thanks.." I said turning and walking into my room. I sat down on the bed and rubbed my head. Should I go after her or didn't she want to be with me?

**FLASHBACK**

I had a major blow out with Connie that morning and ended up saying some stuff I probably shouldn't have said. She'd given me back my ring and I sat there staring at it. I worked from the end of school in June until that last week in August to buy that ring for her, she was everything, she was my life, how was I suppost to live without her? I sat down on the roof of the dorms to think and looked up at the stars, they would always be the same no matter what was going on in my life. I was going to prove to Connie and her rich stuck up parents that I was the one or her, I was going to work for that scholarship the school was giving to one athelete. I needed it, I would get it.

**END FLASHBACK**

The only reason I was going to California was to prove that I'm worth something to Connie and that she's my everything, but I had her and I lost her again. She obviously had made up her mind about me and I had to go and prove something to myself now.


	4. 2 Monthes Later and a secret

**From the Beautiful mind of the Princess:**

**Thank You so much for the review**

**NIKCHIC: Thanks so much, Don't worry, it will get sadder and better! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy. PS, I already have the story done, I'm just changing it as I post it!So it won't be long!**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!

* * *

**

**2 monthes later**

**Guy's POV**

I struck the glass harder than I'd ever in his whole hockey career. Landing on the ice felt like a blessing to my tried body as I laid there for a minute before moving.

"What are you doing Germaine!" My coach yelled as I began to get up. "Hit the showers, Practice is over for today! Germaine I wanna talk to you!" He yelled as I skated over to the bench.

"Yeah coach?"

"Guy, what's going on, you came in full of fire but these past couple weeks it seems like you're burnt out."

"I know, my head just hasn't been in the game." I said looking down.

"Well, you better get you're head in the game if you want to make pro at the end of the season." The coach said sternly. I shook my head in agreement.

"Take a couple weeks off, go home, visit your family." The coach said walking away, "Maybe you just need refueling." He muttered.

I sighed, all I thought about was Connie, I missed her some much. I didn't even get to say Goodbye. As I skated off the ice I wondered where and what she was doing now.

**Connie's POV**

It was almost midnight in NYC and I was at work. Since I came to NYC, I hadn't had it as easy as I thought it would be. First, my apartment should have been condemned, classes were so big, I didn't hear the teacher half the time and three weeks after I caught the flu and couldn't get rid of it. I sat hunched over the toilet, coughing from throwing up for the 3rd time that day.

"Hey, Honey, the bar's getting packed, I need you back out there!" My boss yelled in at me from the door.

"Be right out, Barb!" I yelled, picking myself up off the floor.

"I need to get it together!" I thought to myself. Was it that I missed Guy or was I just unhappy here? I sighed rinsing her mouth out and returning to work. I had landed a job in one of the hottest clubs in NYC, Night Moves. I loved getting up on the bar and dancing the night away, plus I lived literally two doors down from the bar so I was home in no time.

"You okay?" Tammi, my co-worker asked me as I returned to the bar. The strob lights were on so I could barely see her

"Yeah, just sick again." I said taking a customer's order.

"How long have you been sick?" Maddie chimed in.

"About a month." I said still feeling weak, like I could throw up again.

"you should see a doctor." Tammi said turning up the music to get up on the bar.

"I guess I should." I said as they pulled me up with them and a song started.

I woke up to her alarm going off in my ear the next morning. I knocked it off the night table and laid back, could my life get any worse? I asked feeling sick again. I quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"That's it!" I thought grabbing the phone and the phone book to find a doctor to call.

**Guy's POV**

I sat at the window seat as the plane landed in NYC. As I exited the plane I looked around, how was I going to find Connie in this huge city? I asked myself, picking up my luggage at the checkpoint.

"I guess I'll try the school first."I said hailing a cab.

**Connie's POV**

I sat nervously waiting for the doctor to re-enter the room. I hoped I wasn't seriously sick, I couldn't afford to miss anymore school. The door opened and in walked the doctor with a slight smile on her face.

"Am I okay?" I asked looking nervous.

"You're fine, Ms. Moreau."

"Well, are you going to give me something to feel better. What is it a cold? How long is it going to last?"I said relieved.

"Oh, Well, there's nothing I can give you for this, it should go away in about 7 monthes..."The doctor said with a smile

"7 MONTHES!" I yelled in disbelief, then I realized what the doctor was saying. I was having a baby! I can't have a baby! I'm only 18, Guy's in California! I felt all the blood rush to my head. The doctor shook her head.

"Yes, you're going to have a baby...Congratulations!" The doctor said just as I blacked out and fainted.

**NOTE: Hehe!Well now you know the secret...Will she tell Guy who's on his way to see her? How will her parents take it? ...I promise to update again soon!**


	5. Guy shows up and advice from Jules

**NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS**

**NikChic: OMG Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm so glad you're liking it. Here's another chapter just for you...**

**BankiesBabe99: Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm a huge fan of your stories too...Just for you, here's some Banks/Julie stuff...Yeah, I am evil...LOL

* * *

**

**Guy's POV**

I looked up at the enormous main office of NYU and sighed.

"Everything's so big here." I muttered hauling my bag up the stairs to the entrance.

The office was buzzing with people as I looked for the student affairs desk, located at the end of the room.

"No, I can't do that...No, you can not attend classes until this is paid." The woman at the desk spoke sternly hanging up the phone.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking at me.

"I hope, I'm looking for a student that attends here...Her name is Constance Moreau." I said setting my suitcase down on the floor.

She typed on her computer for a moment then pondered what came up.

"It seems Miss Moreau is not longer enrolled with us..." She said puzzled.

"That's impossible..." I started, her parents would never let her dropout.

"No, she dropped out this morning." The women said looking at me.

"Well, do you have a last address for her?" I asked a little worried.

"Yes, 16 Orchard Street. It's two blocks down 2nd Street." She said giving me directions.

"Thanks." I said grabbing my bag and rushing out the door.

All sorts of thoughts were running through my head as I hailed a cab and rode towards Connie's apartment. It stopped infront of an old brick building.

"Here you go." The Cab driver said turning slightly in his seat.

"Thanks." I said handing the guy his money and stepping out of the car. I walked up to the front of the building and rang the buzzed for "C.Moreau"

"Hello?" Connie asked suprised.

"Cons, It's me, Guy...let me in." There was a slight silence before the door buzzed and unlocked. I looked at the number, 3d and began to climb the stairs to her apartment. I reached the door and knocked lightly. Something wasn't right, I had to find out what.

**Connie's POV**

I rushed around my apartment, picking things up to make it look presentable. Why was he here, did he know? How would he know, I hadn't told anyone! Not even Julie. I hadn't been out since yesterday when the doctor told me I was pregnant, I stressed. I was mess, I couldn't see him looking like this, I quickly looked in the mirror and walked to the door. I opened the door looking a bit frazzled as Guy smiled at me. I felt a little awkward looking at him and looked down to make sure my zipper wasn't down or something. How was I suppost to tell him this, he was so happy.

"Hi." He said with a smile

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you." I said honestly.

"Yeah, I got some time off and decided to come see you. I mean, we didn't exactly get to say goodbye last time." He said with a laugh.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said looking down, that would be my fault, I thought.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." He said looking past me. "Can I come in or do I stay out here for the week." I laughed, he always could make me laugh.

"Of course." I said with a laugh stepping back. I looked around to make sure everything looked good and saw me prenatal vitamins were sitting on the counter, grabbing them quickly, I pushing them in a drawer.

"This is nice." Guy said looking around.

"Oh, believe me, it didn't look this nice when I moved in." I laughed as Guy sat his bags down in the kitchen. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Guy, What are doing here?" I asked bitting my lower lip.

"Connie, I missed you." He said stepping close

"What about your career?" I asked as he touched my face. I didn't think I'd ever see him again or atleast I hoped I wouldn't. I loved him so much, I was so confused after our night together.

"Playoffs aren't until the end of the season, so I got some time off. All I could think about was you...About us making love that night...about holding you in my arms..." Guy said taking my lips with his. I was completely unprepared and wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me close to him. I regained my composure and braced myself against his chest to push him off.

"Guy, we can't do this..." I said wiping my lips. I glaced down at my stomach remembering my baby...yes, my baby, I thought.

"Why?" Guy asked confused. All sorts of thoughts ran through my head, I needed to give him an answer he would accept, I couldn't tell him I was pregnant, then he'd stay and give up his career that he wanted so bad. I could take care of the baby myself anyway, I didn't need him. I'd never needed him before, why should I need him now? I thought confidently. I couldn't bring a baby into our complicated relationship as it was. Even though I knew this was a lie, it sounded good to me.

"Because, Guy like you said, we never work out in the end and... I don't want to get hurt again." I said as truthfully as I could.

"Connie, we can make it work if we try..." He started but I cut him off, Why does he have to be so damn good to me when I'm trying to save him!

"That's what we say everytime and I'm not willing to risk it this time." I said walking to the door, "Guy, I think you should go..." I said opening the door. Guy stood there for a minute confused.

"Cons, we can do this..." He said but I just looked at the floor. It's not right, I thought not saying anything, I can't do this to you.

"Guy, what we had was great...but I really can't remember that night..." I lied, "Please don't make this harder than it is..."

Guy silently shook his head and left quietly. I tried to contain my tears until he was out the door. I shut the door and sank to the floor grabbing my torso,

"I'm so sorry, baby..."I sobbed quietly wishing I could be with Guy and not have to make anyone sacrifice anything. God, what I wouldn't give to go back to the day he asked me to marry him. I asked him to sleep with me that night and I should take responsibility for my actions, I wasn't going to ruin Guy's life in the process. I stood on shaky legs and went to the phone.

**Julie's POV**

I was studying at my small kitchen table as Adam was asleep on the couch. The phone rang once before I grabbed it not wanting to wake Adam, he had a big game that night.

"Hello?"

"Jules, Oh god, I think I just made a huge mistake..." She cried

"Connie, what's wrong?" I asked worried about my best friend.

"I'm pregnant..."She started to cry. I gasped, thinking she had some one night stand in NYC and didn't tell me.

"Oh, Connie. Do you know who the father is?" I asked trying not to be rude.

"Guy..." She cried into the receiver. I sighed with relief then I got up from the table and took the phone into the bedroom, away from Adam.

"You're kidding, right? I mean you and Guy never..." Then I remembered at last morning in Minnesota, Guy banging on the door half dressed, Connie rushing out of the dorms...It made sense. I gasped

"The last night?" I asked. Connie just cried. I knew that meant I was right.

"Oh, Cons..."I said not knowing what to say.

"I...I couldn't tell him." She cried into my ear.

"What he was there?" I asked

"Yes, he doesn't know...I can't ruin his life Jules."

"Connie, all he wanted this past year was you and to prove to you that he's was worth something, because of your stuck up parents." I said giving it to her straight. There was a silence and I was afraid she'd hung up on me. She was my best friend but she could be a little pigheaded when it came to her way.

"Jules, I'm scared..."She said

"Connie, I'm only saying this because I'm your friend, but pull your head out of your own butt and go find him!" I said a little proud of myself. Connie was taken back a little by my comment but that was the reaction I was looking for.

"Am I really that stuck up?" She asked still crying.

"No, just go tell Guy...You guys love each other. Stop worrying" I said making my final point.

"Thanks Jules.."Connie said and then she was gone. I hung up the phone and sighed, not realizing Adam was standing in the doorway. He looked down at me.

"I love you." He said smiling at me. I laughed slightly,

"I love you too!" I said standing up and moving closer to him.

"No one's ever been able to put Connie in her place the way you do." I laughed

"We understand each other." I said touching his face. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

**Guy's POV**

I checked into an hotel for the night down the street from Connie's apartment. I had just settled in when the phone rang.

"Ello?"I said in a lazy voice, not wanting to deal with anyone.

"Guy?" Her sweet voice sounded on the other end of the line. I was suprised I'd heard from her after the way she's talked to me earlier.

"Cons..What can I do for you?"I asked feeling just a little bruised.

"Guy, please don't be mad at me, I know I can be a little bit of a spoil brat sometimes but please just hear me out." She cried. She was crying, I mean actually crying over me, I thought as my heart melted.

"Cons, Oh god, I just missed you...and then you throw me out...I mean your parents were the ones that threw me out..." I said making my case.

"I know, just Guy I wasn't prepared to see you. I need to talk to you, I need to tell you something important..." She said begging me.

"Please, meet me later for dinner.." I stood there wondering if I should give her another chance, If I should put myself in pain again. Then my love for her won out,

"Okay, "I said giving up the fight.

"Okay, how about that cafe around the corner from my apartment at 5."

"Sure" I said with a slight tone in my voice still.

"Guy, please don't hate me.." She said quieter now than before.

"I could never hate you..." I said wishing she was here to hold in my arms.

"I'll see you at 5." She said before she hung up the phone.

**NOTE: I'm am so evil!LOL So hope you all liked and please review...What do you think will Guy find out? Will Connie get there? What's next to these two...More chapters soon!**


	6. Another misunderstanding

**NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**NikChic: I know, I always leaving you wanting more. I guess I'm just a tease...LOL JK. Here's another Chapter...Hope you love it, here's where is gets sad:)**

**hockey-girl90 : Thanks so much for reviewing, here's another chapter**...

* * *

**Connie's POV**

I had so much to do and it was almost a quarter of now, I jumped into my favorite dress pants and a sweater, it was getting cold in New York, I thought grabbing some jewelry. I can't believe that I'm finally going to be with Guy, I mean we're going to have a family. He wouldn't say no, would he. No, Guy's not like that. He would ask me to marry him again and I don't care what my parents say. I ran around the house looking for my favorite pair of earrings, I needed to look perfect, I thought, searching. I didn't see the vase I had knocked over in the process and I slipped, falling to the floor. As my body hit I felt a shooting pain go through me stomach and into my chest. I cried out grabbing my stomach.

**Guy's POV**

I was just about ready for this "date" and checked myself in the mirror.

"Looking good, Germaine." I said fixing my hair.

I opened the door and looked around to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. Nope, and I closed the door.

The phone began to ring in the empty hotel room with no one there to pick it up. I stopped halfway up the sidewalk and thought I heard a phone ringing, it must be next door, I said continuing to walk.

**Connie's POV**

The pain was shooting through my body and Guy wasn't picking up his phone, he must have left already. Damn it, I can't lose my baby...I cried, hanging up the phone and dailing 911.

"Please hurry!" I yelled into the phone.

**Guy's POV**

I sat at the table looking at my watch, it was 5:30 and Connie was no where to be seen. She stood me up, I thought getting up and leaving some money for the drink and a tip. Why did I even bother with her anymore.

**Connie's POV**

I laid in my hospital bed and cried silently as Julie entered the room behind me. Her and Adam had flown out to be with me.

"Hey, Goregous..." Julie said walking over to the bed. I smiled slightly

"I don't feel goregous..."I said sitting up a little.

"I'm sorry..."Julie said almost crying

"For what?" I asked

"The baby..."

"Jules, the babies' fine." I said

"Babies?" Julie asked

"I'm having twins..." I smiled a little.

"That's great!" She said hugging me.

"Julie, does Guy know I'm here?" I asked nervously

"I didn't know where he was staying or if he left...I'm sorry." Julie said

"Please call him. He was staying at the Sunrise Motel." I asked. Jules shook her head, getting up to find a phone. Just as she got up, my Mother was at the door.

"Mom?" I asked sitting up a little.

"The hospital called to tell us you were here and what was going on." My Mom said looking at Julie a little downly.

"Julie, how very nice to see you..."She said a little snotty.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked, not wanting to deal with her attitude.

"Constance, I've come to take you home, of course."

"Home? Mom, I'm not a child...I'm 18 years old...I can take care of myself." I said

"Well, that's obviously not true, look at what you've done to your life. I mean just my luck these babies are that Germaine boy's." She laughed, I didn't.

"Well, I see you have finally found a way to disrespect me..." She said placing her coat on the chair behind Julie then thinking better of it and picking it up.

"Mom, This is not about you. For once, it's not about you...I love Guy.." I said totally annoyed.

"Yes, but does he love you or is he going to try to sue us for money...dear you have to think about these things.."

"Mom. he's not like that!"

"Money, changes everyone..."My Mother said, I agreed with her there, Although I was born into money and had never seen my Mother before that.

"Now, Mother's here's to fix this and take you home to Minnesota." She said touching my forehead. I moved my head away from her.

"I'm not leaving." I said sturnly.

**Guy's POV**

I packed up my stuff and looked once more around the room before I left. I was planning on stopping at Connie's before my plane took off today, back to California. As the cab pulled up infront of the old brick house I saw movers taking stuff out of the building. I cut past them into the building and snuck up to the third floor and Connie's door sat open with nothing inside. I stood there for a minute and wondered what was going on, where had she gone? I asked myself. I couldn't stay and wonder, She didn't want to be with me.

**Julie's POV**

I stood at the nurse's station and dailed the number listed in the phonebook for the Sunrise Motel.

"Hi, do you have a Guy Germaine listed?" I asked

"No, ma'am he's already checked out.." The man said.

"Thanks anyway." I said hanging up the phone. I looked back at Connie laying in the bed, sound asleep. I felt bad to tell her Guy already left.

**Note: Okay so it's a short chapter...but it's another bump in the road for these two...Isn't her mom such a witch?...LOL**

**Please REVIEW! I'll update most likely tomarrow...**


	7. 6 monthes later Going into labor

**Note From the Princess:**

**BankiesBabe99: Thanks for reviewing again. Sorry, no one stops Guy...but it will work out in the end...Trush me, Here's another Chapter...Hope you like**

**NikChic: Thank you so much, I know, it just makes the story better and keeps you coming back to read more...I promise it's worth the wait. Here's another chapter

* * *

**

**Julie's POV**

I entered Connie's room as silently as I could but it wasn't quiet enough, she woke up and looked at me with a smile

"Did you talk to Guy?" Connie asked hopeful that he'd be there to whisk her off to California with him and be rid of her Mother and her adoption ideas.

"Honey, I called the motel..." I said sitting down next to her. Her face went blank,

"But?" She asked. I tried to smile.

"But he'd already checked out.." Connie started to cry.

"Cons, look I'll find him okay? I'll send Adam to California if I have to." I said feeling bad all over again.

"No, Jules. you tried. He just...He just can't forgive me this time and I can't blame him, I've ruined everything." She said crying. I moved up to the bed and hugged my best friend as she cried.

**6 monthes later**

**Connie's POV**

I sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"Jules, you don't have to stay here." I yelled into Julie who was making up the couch.

"Yes, I do, Constance! What if you go into labor and no one's here?" She mimiced my mother, I laughed silently and I shook my head in agreement.

"Thanks, Jules...For being here for me." I said giving her a hug as I went into the other room she had to reach over my over grown stomach.

"Connie, There's no where else I could think of being." I smiled as she hugged me again before she went back to the living room.

"So where's Adam this week?"

"Oh, He's still in the playoffs, I think they were going to California..."

"Is he playing Guy?" I asked.

"I don't know...You want me to find out?" Julie asked.

"No, Thanks. It's too late now." I said rubbing her stomach.

"Cons, It's not to late until you die. You can't think that way...You're gonna have two little beautiful babies in a few days...Do you know what you're having yet?" Julie said smiling. I smiled back.

"No, I don't want to know...I want to be suprised." Connie laughed "Speaking of that, I need to finished the babies' room."I said standing up with a little trouble to walk down the hall.

"Connie..." Julie said following me. I had just moved into this new house after my parents finally disowned me when I said I wasn't giving the babies up for adoption and they couldn't handle having a Germaine baby in their family let alone two. I sat down in the middle of the babies' room and looked at the walks I was painting. I was making it look like an outdoor scene with clouds on the walls and grass alone the bottom with kites in the sky and airplanes.

"You know, Jules. I haven't even met them yet and I already love them." I said rubbing my stomach, "They're all I have left!" I cried.

"Connie, you have me and Adam and Charlie's been over here atleast three times this week." Julie said to make me laugh. I thought about Charlie, Captain duck could always be counted on.

"I just wish Guy hadn't given up on me." I said with a little self pity.

"Cons, Guy loves you...He'll be back.." Julie said. I didn't have time to dream, I thought as I got up and began to get ready to finish painting.

I stood on a step ladder painting the ceiling as Julie had went into the other room to finish unpacking and came back in, standing in the doorway,

"Missy, should you be up there is your condition?" She asked coming into the room. I laughed

"I'm just about done..." I said finishing the cloud I was painting. I put down the paint brush and began to climb down when I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Ow..." I cried out holding my stomach

"What's wrong?" Julie asked. I felt liquid coming down my leg.

"My water broke..." I screamed as a contraction enveloped my body.

"Alright...I'm getting my keys and your bag..Let's go..." Julie said helping me out the door.

**Guy's POV**

I sat in the locker room suiting up for the much anticipated playoff finals against Boston. It was still bothering I hadn't heard or seen Connie since that phone call. I had no idea what was going on with her or where she was for that matter..

"Germaine, let's go! This is the big time!" My coach yelled as the other players yelled and got ready to go out. I was the first one out and saw Banks on the other side.

"Great!" I thought sacrcastially, "That's all I need." I skated out on the ice, trying not to look at Banks.

"Hey, Guy!" Banks yelled waving a little.I acknowledged him with a nod but didn't go over.

**Adam's POV**

My phone began to ring on the bench as I skated over and answered it,

"Hello?"

"Honey, Connie's water broke, we're heading to the hospital..."

"Okay, I'm at the last game today, we're playing Guy, should I try to talk to him?" I asked confused

"Adam, just do whatever you think is best, I gotta go, Connie's screaming." Julie said hanging up

"...Tell Connie I send my best wishes" I said making a kiss noise and hanging up the phone. She was so fast on her phone calls lately.

**Julie's POV**

Connie and I entered the hospital and were directed to maternity on the third floor. Once in a room, Connie changed with help from me and yelled out in pain from another contraction.

"Julie, I can't do this, I changed my mind..."

"It's too late for that sweetheart." I laughed. The nurse came in to examine Connie and see how she was doing.

"It's going to be a while..." She said."Would you like some pain medication to take the edge off those contractions?"

"Yes, Yes, absolutely Yes!" Connie almost screamed. The nurse injected her and she passed out while I sat down to watch the TV in the silence of the room.

**Adam's POV**

I sat on the bench as the game was in it's 3rd quarter and watched Guy skate to get the puck and make shot. I hadn't been on the ice close enough to Guy to tell him what was going on, if he'd even listen to me. If only I could just tell him that at that very moment, Connie was across the country giving birth to their child.

I heard my cellphone ring again.

"That was fast..."I said picking it up

"She's still in labor..." Julie said with a sigh, "Remind me never to have kids.."

I laughed

"How's she doing?"

"Not good...she's in a lot of pain...She's gonna want Guy here..." Julie said I looked at the soon to be Father on the ice.

"Okay, I'll get him..." I said hanging up. The buzzer sounded for the replacements to go out on the ice. I went out, squaring of against Guy in the face off.

"Guy...I need to tell you something..." I said as the puck was dropped, Guy took the puck as I followed him.

"What do you want Banks, to tell me everything I'm missing?" He said a little bitter

"Guy, listen Connie ever meant to stand you up." I started.

"So, she just wanted to make me look like an idiot?" He asked

"No, Guy stop!" I yelled as I checked him against the glass. He came back at me, pissed off.

"So what Adam you taking sides in this now, I thought you had my back."

"Man, I do have your back." I said to my roommate of 2 years. "Connie loves you!"

"Sure, How many chances do I have to give her?"

"Guy, She was in the hospital...That's why she wasn't there." I yelled getting the puck.

"What?" Guy asked as we fight over the puck in the corner.

"Connie's Pregnant..." I said with a grunt of flustration. Guy let me have the puck as I shot it to another player.

"What!" Guy yelled again as confused as ever

"Guy, she didn't want you to give this up for her...she tried to make things right and fell, she almost had a miscarriage. Then her parents came and took over, she's back in Minnesota." I said finally getting through to him

"She's in labor now and she needs you..." I said. Guy stood there for a minute and then ran off the ice to the protest of his coach, the fans, and his team. I smiled slightly as the buzzer sounded to the game being over. I had finally done something right, I thought, Julie would be proud of me.

**NOTE: HEHE, another cliffhanger...So will Guy get there in time, Will Connie want to see him?...What will happen next...Just two more Chapters left to go...**

**Please Review! Maybe I'll update tonite...**


	8. Labor and Marriage?

**NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**NikChic: Thanks so much for all the reviews, I have to tell you, you're probably my best reviewer!I'm glad you like the story...Here's another Chapter!

* * *

**

**Guy's POV**

My plane landed and I was out of my seat and the first one off the plane as I ran for the exit of the airport, hailing a taxi,

"Minniapolis Senei please, on the double..." I said finally resting for a moment. How could she not tell me this? How could she keep this from me? My mind ran back to that day she stood me up. I should have found out what happened instead of being so stubborn.

"Actually, Can we make a stop, 14 Drum Lane?" I said, I need to stop at home first.

**Connie's POV**

The contractions had become closer together about 12 minutes apart.

"How much longer?" I asked with sweat dripping from my head.

"Soon." Julie said seeing a nurse at the door asking her to come out. Julie stood up,

"Be right back sweetie..." Julie said leaving the room.

**Julie's POV**

"Yes?" I asked

"There's a man out front claiming to be the Father, do want to talk to him, can I let him in?"

"Yes, I want to talk to him..." I said waiting for Guy to make his way down the hall.

Guy enter the ward still in his hockey jersey and jeans. He saw me, walking quickly up to me.

"Where is she? Is she alright? Can I see her? Banksie told me what's going on.."

"Okay, Guy calm down. She's fine, She's in labor..."

"Well, can I see her?" He asked inbetween breathes

"Guy, I'm not sure if she wanted you here or if she just wanted you to know but I don't want you to upset her, okay?"

"Julie, I thought I lost her twice, I'm not going to lose her again..." Guy said pleading with me.

"Okay, go on..." I said nodding my head to the door. Guy rushed past me opening the door to Connie's room.

**Guy's POV**

There were machines everywhere, different beeps and Connie laying on the bed in the middle of all this.

"Cons?" I asked as I got close.

"Guy?" She asked turning to me. I took her in my arms as she began to cry.

"Guy, I'm so sorry..." She started..

"Shh, it's done now. We're having a baby..."I smiled looking down at her overgrown stomach. Connie smiled too. I couldn't believe this was all happening, this morning I was worried about if I'd make pros or not and now I'm going to be a Father.

"Guy, I want you to have your dream.." She said looking at me, "I never meant for any of this.."

"shhh..." I said, "I want you and the baby to come with me. We'll get a house and get married, just like you wanted. Cons, I never want to lose you again. I promise I'm not going to give you up again. I love you... I don't care about any of that anymore, I was just trying to prove that I'm good enough for you." I said as Connie started to cry.

"Guy, you were always good enough for me...I am so sorry. I've messed up everything." She said beginning to cry.

"No, No you haven't. Connie, please give me another chance, I know why you didn't show up." She looked at me.

"Banksie told me everything." I said smiling at her.

"You're not mad?" She asked

"How could I be mad, baby, you were fight for the baby. Cons, this past year and a half has been completely horrible. All I've wanted to do is be with you. You never gave me a chance on that last day at Eden Hall, I would have married you right then." I laughed. She laughed too.

"In fact..." I said pulling out a small box, inside the small silver diamond ring I'd given her two summers before.

"Guy...?" She asked looking at the familiar ring.

"Connie, Can we just pick up where we left off? Will you marry me?" I asked

"Yes..." She said excitedly. I kissed her slipping the ring on her finger, they were a little swelled so it was tight but it fit. Connie went into another contraction as the kiss ended.

"Ow..." She cried out gripping my hand. I held onto her, wrapping a protective arm around her as I moved next to her.

"Okay, Cons, it's okay, it's almost over..." I soothed, kissing her hair. The contraction ended and Connie leaned back on me.

"Oh, Honey, I'm so proud of you." I said wrapping my arms around her. Julie came back into the room at that time and saw us together and smiled slightly. The nurse came back in to check on Connie.

"It's just about time..." She said going to get the doctor.

"Oh, Guy...I'm scared." Connie said holding on to me.

"I'll be right there with you, I'm not letting you go again." Connie shook her head in acknowledgement. The doctor came in and examines Connie.

"Oh, Yeah, it's time..." She said pulling the bars up on Connie's bed and getting ready to move her.

"I can only allow one of you in the delivery room..." She started.

"Oh, he's the Father..." Julie said pointing at me. I shook my head following them out of the room.

"Good Luck!" Julie yelled to us before we went through the doors.

**Connie's POV**

"Guy! I wanna get married!" I yelled. Guy looked at me.

"Connie, it's a little late..."

"Now, Germaine or there is no baby!" I yelled in pain. "Ow..."

"Alright...Is there a priest or someone to marry us...Anyone..." He said as they wheeled me down the hall..

"I'm a rabbi..."A man said coming out of one of the rooms.

"Great...Would you please marry us? We're about to have a baby.." Guy smiled.

"Sure, sure, what's your names?"

"I'm Guy Germaine and This is Connie Moreau."

"Okay, Do you Guy Germaine take Connie to be your wife in sick..."

"Yes! Yes! Absolutely!" Guy said kissing my hand.

"Do you Connie Moreau take Guy..."

"Ow...Yes...Ow!"

"Do you have rings?" Guy looked down at me.

"Um..."

"Here.." The Nurse said taking two ring-like adapters from the medical supplies cart.

"Thanks."

Guy and I exchanges rings and kissed.

"You are now husband and wife...You already kissed the bride.." Guy laughed as I started crying.

"Thank You so Much." Guy said to the rabbi, he exchanged info with the rabbi to get a marriage license and quickly followed me.

**Guy's POV**

The nurse took me to the scrub room of get into some scrubs to go in with Connie.

A nurse entered the changing room to get me and lead me towards the delivery room. As we walked down the hall nurses and doctors begin to run infront of us.

"What's going on?" I asked nervous.

"Wait here, I'll go find out." The nurse said as I started to panic. The nurse came back out a minute later,

"Mr. Germaine...I'm afraid there's some complications..."

"Compilations? That's my wife..." I said beginning to get upset

"I know, Mr. Germaine but you see, the babies are two weeks early and haven't turned completely in the womb...We're gonna have to go it and take the baby..."She said calmly

I shook his head.

"Can I go in with her?" I asked as a tear slid down my cheek.

"No, both your wife and the babies could be in danger...I'm afraid I can't let you in..." She said.

"But that's my wife...That's my child...You don't understand, That's my entire life in there!" I cried.

"Sir, you're just gonna have to calm down and go to the waiting room..." The Nurse said turning around and returning to the delivery room. I broke down in tears as I leaned up against the wall. I couldn't lose them.

I slowly walked to the waiting room where Banks and Julie sat. Charlie was coming down the hall with flowers and balloons and Goldberg and Averman were at the snack machine fighting over the last twinkie.

"That was fast..."Julie said standing up with a smile. Then she saw my face and hers dropped.

"What's wrong?"

"They had to take her into surgery, the baby wasn't ready to be born and I guess they're both in danger..." I said sitting down next to Julie. Julie wrapped a motherly arm around me as I cried. I never cried infront of anyone except Connie. I looked up.

"We got married..." I laughed showing off my plastic ring. Julie laughed a little. "Jules, I can't lose her..."

"You won't..." Julie said stroking my hair

**Note: How's this chapter? Please Review... I'll have the last Chapter up tonight or early tomarrow Morning...(Cries a little) it's almost over... Hope you all like it**


	9. Happily Ever After?

**NikChic: Thanks for the review, Here's the last chapter...**

**Writing on Paper: Thanks so much..

* * *

**

**3 hours later**

**Guy's POV**

The waiting room was quiet for 5 in the morning. Julie and I were the only ones awake as the nurse finally came out.

"Mr. Germaine?"

"Yes.."

"Mr. Germaine, your wife is resting you can go in and see her now..." The nurse turned to lead me into Connie's room. I walked slowly, almost dreading the outcome of the surgery. The nurse opened the door to Connie's room as I followed her in. Connie was laying in the bed, a considerable amount smaller and reached out her hand to me as I came in.

"I'll leave you..." The nurse said leaving quietly. I walked over to the bed, taking Connie's hand in mine.

"Are you okay?" I asked almost crying.

"I'm fine..." She said weakly. I shook my head and couldn't hold it in anymore, I began to cry.

"Guy, we have a boy...and a girl..." She trailed off. I stopped and looked at her, it took a minute for me to realize what she said.

"Twins?" I asked still in shock. Connie smiled from ear to ear.

"Yeah, Guy, they're both beautiful..." I cut her off with a whoot and jumped up in the bed with her, kissing her.

"Oh, baby...I love you...I love our babies..." Connie was laughing trying not to move too much as I kissed her.

**4 days later**

"Okay Mrs. Germaine, Germain babies, are we ready to go?" I asked picking up Connie's bags from the floor and stepping behind her wheelchair. Connie had little Emily Germaine in her arms, she'd hardly put down our daughter since the moment she was born. Julie and Adam sat in the guest chair googling over Dillion Germaine.

"Hey, Don't even think about you two." I said taking Dillion up in my arms."Get one of your own..." I joked as I put Dillion in his carrier. Julie laughed.

"Oh, we will...eventually." She said looking at Adam. He smiled at her.

"Okay, let's go!" Connie said looking at me.

"Okay, we're on our way..." I said pushing Connie with one hand while holding Dillion with the other.

We arrived at Connie's new house a few minutes later, I opened the door to the house.

"Okay, home sweet home." I said letting Connie and Emily go in first then following with Dillion. We immediately went to the nursery which me, Julie and Adam decorated for Connie and the babies return. I opened the door, praying she would like it. It was filled with gifts for my parents.

"Oh, Guy...It's beautiful..." Connie said beginning to cry. She put Emily down in one crib and I laid Dillion down in the other as Connie looked around.

"Guy...I...I couldn't have done it better myself..." She smiled. I smiled too and leaned in to kiss her. We ended the kiss and looked at the babies.

"My parents wanted to help so they send over most of this, and Mom knitted these blankets for the babies." I said, Connie stopped me.

"I love them..." She said kissing me.

"You think they're gonna say asleep for a while?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, they are tired from the trip..." Connie said with a smile. I kissed Connie again picking her up in my arms.

"Guy..." She said as I carried her to our room.

"Well, Mrs. Germaine...I figure we deserve a little alone time for our honeymoon..." I smiled. Connie laughed..

"Yeah, right..." She laughed as I laid her down on the bed.

"Connie, I'm sorry about the wedding...I promise we're gonna do a big wedding like you want...and we'll leave the kids with Julie and Adam and have a real honeymoon..." I said with a smile. Connie smiled too.

"Guy, Our wedding was perfect ...but that sounds great..." She said kissing me. We began to undress each other.

"Guy, um...we can't...I'm not healed..." I stopped to look at her.

"Oh, yeah.." I said with a sigh. We laid there for a minute and then began to kiss again. Just then Dillion began to cry. I sighed,

"I can't get a break..." I said with a sigh.

"I'll get him..." Connie started.

"No, I will..." I said with a sigh and got up walking to the other room.

**Connie's POV**

"Hey, baby..." He said picking Dillion up, suprisingly Emily was still asleep. He started to sing to Dillion, I was listening on the baby monitor and began to cry. I got up walking to the other room and stood in the doorway watching him. He ended the song and then laid Dillion back down before turning to me.

"Hey." He smiled nervously.

"Guy, you're a great father..." I said walking to him. Guy smiled,

"Connie, I love you. You gave me the best gift ever, my life."

"I love you too." I smiled kissing him. "I wouldn't change anything.." She smile

"Well...I wish you would have told me...and we could have just skipped this past year..." He started.

"Guy, I said I was sorry..."

"Shhh...You're beautiful." Guy smiled and began to hum the same tune and dance with me in the middle of the babies room. I laughed lightly.

"So do you want to have more?" I smiled.

"How about a dozen?" He asked with a laugh, "Let get started now." He said picking me up.

"Guy, I just had two..."I said as he carried me accross the hall.

**TBC in sequel?... Well, that's the end...Should there be a sequel?...I'm so sad it over and yet happy that you guys like it, anyways review!**


End file.
